


Nergal the Kneazle

by MWolfe13



Series: CastTheDice2020 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Like one cuss word, creature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27481966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MWolfe13/pseuds/MWolfe13
Summary: Nick comes home to a new addition to their family.
Relationships: Nick Fury/Hermione Granger
Series: CastTheDice2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856788
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25
Collections: Cast the Dice 2020, Marvelously Magical Bingo 2020





	Nergal the Kneazle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sophh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophh/gifts).



> Written for 
> 
> MMF Bingo: Square B3- Nick Fury/Hermione Granger  
> CastTheDice2020- Upper Section: Creature
> 
> Dedicated to sophh / CinderellaAtTheBall for submitting the prompt during 31DaysOfWriting. I can win prizes for procrastination, seriously.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Marvel, simply playing in the sandbox.

Nicholas Fury stopped when he walked into the apartment he shared with his lover. Hermione was home earlier than him, as was the usual, but she wasn’t alone on the couch, reading whatever book caught her fancy with a glass of wine. No, she wasn’t alone at all.

It was bigger than any feline he’d ever seen. Longhaired and orange, its large ears twitched in casual alertness. When it turned its head, Nick wasn’t surprised to see himself being measured by intelligent eyes. They stared at each other, the world seeming to pause before it dismissed him and started licking its fur. 

Nick just knew this was no ordinary cat. He lifted a hand to his eyepatch, remembering the last time he’d encountered a magical orange furball. Yeah, no way in hell, not in his home.

Hermione lifted her head, smiling in welcome. “Hello, Nick.”

“Babe,” he said carefully, placing his briefcase on the side table. “Care to explain what that is?” 

Her eyes lit up. “Oh! This,” she said, running a hand down the feline’s length. “Is Nergal. He’s a Kneazle.”

“Bless you?”

“No,” she laughed. “A Kneazle is a magical feline; extremely intelligent and protective of the people they bond with.”

Nick shook his head as the cat purred under her touch. “I mean, what is it doing here?”

Hermione looked up at him in confusion. “He’s ours, silly. I adopted him today.”

“No.”

An uncertain laugh sputtered out of her, eyes going from confused to incredulous. “What do you mean no?”

As if the cat could understand she wasn’t happy, Nergal turned back around to stare at Nick, his tail starting to flick. “I mean, we can’t have a cat. That’s not even a cat, it’s a fucking miniature lion.”

“Since when can’t we have a cat?” Hermione asked. “And he’s not a miniature lion. I just told you Nergal’s a Kneazle.”

“Babe.” Nick did not whine, and he wasn’t about to start now. But seeing the cat press close to his lover while it stared at him in contempt made him want to. “Getting a pet is something we discuss together. Do you see what I wear every day?” He gestured to the all-black clothes he considered his uniform. “Orange fur does not go well.”

Hermione stood from her position on the couch, arms crossed over her chest. “We certainly did discuss this, in great detail by the way. I had to get a license for him after all.” She started tapping her foot, brow arching. “It was over dinner a few weeks ago, remember? If I recall correctly your words were ‘sure baby, that sounds good’.”

Nick vaguely recalled that conversation, his mind drawing blanks on the actual contents. There’d been a lot of meetings that day, with stupid people. Was it any wonder he remembered little of what happened when he came home that night? Still… “I thought you were talking about a fish,” he tried.

Hermione threw her hands up in the air, exasperated. “A fish! Why would I get a fish?”

“Why would you get a lion?” Nick countered.

“A Kneazle,” Hermione enunciated. “And he’s here to stay. We’ve already bonded.”

Fuck. Nick heaved a sigh, already knowing that the word bond in anything to do with magic was likely permanent. “Fine, keep your cat.” He sat down on one of the armchairs.

“I can put a charm on your clothing to keep the fur off,” she muttered, once again curling up on the couch with Nergal.”

“Sounds good.” He grimaced, realizing she would have come and curled up in his lap if she didn’t have that thing to cuddle. “So why Nergal?”

Hermione seemed to brighten at his interest. “Well, funny you should mention lions. Nergal is actually from…”

Nick tipped his head back as she rambled on about some foreign mythology and a God, sorry he’d asked.

**Author's Note:**

> And then during the night, Nick Fury senses something staring at him and he opens his eyes to find Nergal between him and Hermione, promptly thinking "Oh, hell no!"
> 
> Kinda want to make this a series now.
> 
> Check me out on Tumblr and Twitter: MWolfe13


End file.
